La tueuse et l'alien BtVS&Roswell crossover
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Angel disparaît ss prévenir,Buffy est triste. Elle s’isole ailleurs ss prévenir ses amis. Elle sent qu'il c passé qqch av Angel... Buffy&Max devront,av leurs amis,faire face à 1catastrophe qui plongera le monde ds l'oubli à tt jamais!. C MA 1e FIC
1. Seule

**CHAPITRE 1 : Seule**

Elle était là. Seule. Assise sur un trottoir quelque part hors de Sunnydale. Il l'avait quittée. Angel, l'amour de sa vie, rien qu'à elle, Buffy. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre mais il est parti, la laissant seule avec son chagrin. Mais pourquoi ? Nulle ne le savait !

Elle ne pleurait pas mais on pouvait lire la tristesse sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas trop elle-même où elle se trouvait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait pris un bus puis marché pendant des heures sans dire au revoir à ses amis. Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait revenir et si elle reviendrait un jour à Sunnydale, ville de massacres, ville où elle a perdu sa mère... et Angel.

Angel est partit il y a quelques jours sans rien dire à Buffy. Il ne lui a pas téléphoné, aucun contact depuis son départ. Elle est allée chez lui hier et toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. C'est là qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Il lui avait souvent dit que c'était dur pour lui de devoir résister à ses pulsions car sinon il perdrait à nouveau son âme et redeviendrait encore le terrifiant Angélus, vilain vampire, assoiffé de sang frais, qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Tout ce qu'elle veut maintenant c'est être seule, pouvoir réfléchir au calme, loin des vampires et autres démons. Même si cela est rarement possible. A Sunnydale on est forcé de vivre avec mais à l'endroit où elle se trouve maintenant tout semble calme pour l'instant. C'était le soir, il faisait assez sombre. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était assise là. Personne ne marchait dans cette rue.

Elle aimerait abandonner son activité de tueuse mais au fond d'elle-même elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Pourtant elle est morte deux fois et la dernière fois ce sont ses amis qui l'ont ressuscités. Elle en a marre de tout ça ! Elle aimerait pouvoir avoir une vie normale, comme toutes les jeunes filles de 20 ans. Mais c'est impossible car elle est l'élue, l'unique, la tueuse de vampires. C'est son devoir de protéger le monde et Dieu sait qu'elle l'a toujours très bien fait. Elle a vaincu tellement de vampires et autres démons qu'on ne saurait pas les compter. Sans compter les nombreuses fois qu'elle a sauvé le monde.

« J'aimerais juste un peu de vacances ça n'est pas trop demander quand même !

Je tue des vampires et démons tous les jours, je commence à en avoir marre. Je n'ai plus de vie, Angel est parti et c'est comme si mon cœur se déchirait. Ca fait mal !

Je l'aime plus que tout et je sais que lui aussi, mais alors pourquoi est-il partit ? Et sans rien me dire en plus. »

_(quelques minutes de silence)_.

C'est alors qu'une ombre apparaît derrière elle, mais Buffy ne voit rien. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

« Allez Buffy, ressaisis-toi ! Tu es forte, tu ne dois pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort, il y a bien pire quand même. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis. »

-----------------------------


	2. La rencontre

**CHAPITRE 2 : La rencontre**

A ce moment là une voix lui répondit :

A Roswell, dit la voix.

Buffy se retourna net sur l'ombre et elle vit le beau jeune homme se tenir à ses côtés. Elle se relève et examine brièvement l'homme pour chercher d'éventuels détails qui montreraient qu'il est un vampire ou un démon. Et puis elle dit enfin :

Et c'est où Roswell ? demanda-t-elle

Au Nouveau Mexique, dit-il.

Waw, je suis arrivée si loin ?!

D'où venez-vous ? demanda la voix.

Sunnydale.

Le jeune homme est mignon, grand, ténébreux et l'air mystérieux un peu comme Angel. Il porte un jeans bleu et une sorte de chemise brune.

Un homme qui prend soin de lui pensa Buffy.

Au fait je m'appelle Buffy, dit Buffy en lui tendant la main.

Enchanté Buffy moi c'est Max.

Ils se serrent la main et rien de démoniaque ne fait surface, Buffy en est soulagée.

Au fait nous devons avoir ± le même âge on pourrait se tutoyer non ? demanda Buffy

Oui bonne idée, j'ai 19 ans et toi ? demanda-t-il

20.

Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ici, seule, en soirée ? Ce n'est pas très sûr de rester seule ici. Ca peut être dangereux, dit l'homme

J'avais envie de marcher, j'ai pris un bus et ensuite j'ai marché pendant plusieurs heures sans trop savoir où j'allais et j'ai atterrit ici. Je me suis assise pour réfléchir et tu es apparu.

Crois-moi pour ce qui est du danger je m'y connais, j'ai l'habitude.

Oui j'oubliais c'est vrai que tu viens de Sunnydale, dit Max.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Buffy.

Avec tous les vampires et démons qui traînent là-bas tu as l'habitude de voir tout ça.

Mais... dit Buffy

Tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça ?

Euh... oui, dit Buffy étonnée

Et tu dis avoir l'habitude du danger donc tu dois être la tueuse sinon tu ne dirais pas ça, dit Max.

Bon ok, tu es qui au juste ? demanda Buffy. Pas un méchant démon que je dois combattre au moins ?

Non, rassure-toi, je suis étudiant comme toi et comme toi j'essaie de mener le monde à bien, de la sécuriser en tuant les démons...

Ok mais moi je suis la tueuse et c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de force et que je peux tuer les vampires et toutes forces démoniaques. Mais toi...

Regarde ça...

Il met sa main sur une bouche incendie posée sur le trottoir et en une seconde elle passe de la couleur bleu au rouge. Ensuite...

Donne-moi ta main stp, demanda Max

Ppp Pourquoi ?

N'aie pas peur... dit Max

Mais je n'ai pas peur, dit Buffy

Et elle lui donne sa main quelque peu hésitante. Il passe sa main au-dessus des bagues de Buffy. Et elles se mirent toutes à changer de formes.

Waw, c'est incroyable, dit Buffy impressionnée.

Attends je vais les faire redevenir comme avant... voilà.

Buffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sait qu'un humain normal ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille. Elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser et continue d'être un peu méfiante alors qu'elle est la tueuse.

Comme on est au moment des confidences... dit Max

Dis-moi un humain ne pourrait pas faire ce que tu viens de faire alors si tu n'es pas un démon qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda Buffy.

Un alien, autrement dit un extra-terrestre venu d'une autre planète.

Waw, rien que ça ! Et évidemment personne ne le sait ? Et tu es le seul comme ça, enfin je veux dire pas humain, enfin... je veux dire... dit Buffy.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non, je ne suis pas le seul, il y a ma sœur Isabel et notre ami Michael. Nous avons deux amies qui sont au courant, Liz et Maria, ainsi que le Shérif Valenti et son fils Kyle. Nos parents adoptifs ne savent rien. Ils nous ont trouvé Isabel et moi marchant sur la route après que le vaisseau ne se soit écrasé sur terre.

Quoi ? Tu dis qu'un Shérif est au courant ? dit Buffy qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Oui, c'est une longue histoire, mais disons qu'ils cherchaient les aliens non pas pour les tuer ou s'en servir comme cobayes mais juste pour les aider.

Vous aider à quoi ? demanda Buffy.

A rester en vie, à ce qu'on ne nous découvre pas, et à retrouver notre planète d'origine.

J'ai sauvé son fils, je l'ai ramené à la vie, et depuis il a compris que nous étions bons !

Tu peux aussi ramener les gens à la vie ? demanda Buffy.

Oui c'est comme ça que Liz et Maria ont été au courant pour nous trois. Il y a 2 ans, dans une bagarre quelqu'un a tiré sur Liz et alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang je l'ai sauvée en l'a réanimant. Du coup j'ai bien du lui expliquer pour nous et lui faire promettre de ne le répéter à personne. Elle l'a dit à sa meilleure amie Maria.

Et moi qui croyais que ma vie était compliquée... dit Buffy

Tu vois, à Sunnydale comme ici la vie n'est jamais simple.

Nous devons tous rester secret et paraître normaux. Et ta sœur et Michael ont aussi des pouvoirs ? demanda Buffy.

Oui mais ils sont tous différents.

C'est intéressant, et tu pourrais m'en dire plus, ça m'intrigue, dit Buffy.

Oui bien sûr. Isabel peut voir les rêves des gens, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'a qu'à se concentrer et mettre le doigt sur une photo de la personne dont elle veut voir le rêve qu'elle est en train de faire. Et non seulement elle voit le rêve mais elle le vit car elle y pénètre et vit la scène de l'intérieur. Elle sait aussi changer la forme des choses, leurs apparences et comme moi changer la couleur des vernis à ongles, rouges à lèvres... Elle sait réchauffer les plats froids ... ... ...

Michael peut lancer des boules de feu.

Wow c'est vraiment génial. Je ne savais pas que tout ça pouvait exister et sans faire appel à la magie en plus ! s'exclama Buffy

Pourquoi ? Toi tu fais appel à la magie ?

Moi non mais ma meilleure amie Willow oui, elle est très forte, c'est une bonne sorcière. Elle peut tout faire.

Et il n'y a jamais eu de dérapages ?

Si, quelques fois elle exagère mais ce n'est jamais méchant, sauf qu'une fois elle a bien failli nous tuer tous, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre depuis quelques temps. Je te rassure, il n'y a plus aucun risque. La magie noire c'est bien fini pour elle ! dit Buffy.

Ok. Nous avons aussi d'autres pouvoirs mais il y a tellement d'aspects différents qu'il faudrait des heures pour en parler.

Ok, je comprends, dit Buffy.

Buffy regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 22h. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve un logement pour la nuit, réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Comment survivre sans Angel, l'amour de sa vie.

Max la regarda, il voyait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes de silence et puis Max dit enfin :

Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici seule ? J'ai l'impression que tu essayais de fuir quelque chose. Non pas une créature démoniaque car tu es la tueuse et tu n'en as pas peur, tu sais les vaincre, mais autre chose, dit Max.

Oui tu as raison. En bref je dirais que mon copain m'a quittée sans rien me dire, je suis allée chez lui et il n'était plus là et toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Il est clair que je ne sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai décidé de m'en aller comme ça sur un coup de tête.

Il est vrai que beaucoup d'événements se bousculent toujours dans la vie de Buffy. A tel point qu'elle a parfois l'impression de ne plus vivre pour elle mais pour les autres qu'elle aide continuellement. Attention, ce n'est pas que ça la gêne de sauver le monde et d'aider ses semblables, c'est plutôt qu'elle aimerait aussi pouvoir vivre sa vie. Une vie comme toutes les personnes de son âge. Et elle le mérite. Aujourd'hui pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait l'amour de sa vie l'a quittée mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser. Y avait-il seulement un problème entre Buffy et Angel ? Non, tout allait pour le mieux alors pourquoi n'est-il plus là ?

Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu veux au lieu de rester seule ici. Je vais te présenter mes amis, tu pourras dormir chez Liz ou Maria et demain matin nous y verrons tous plus clair. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Tu as entièrement raison. Je te remercie pour ton offre et je l'accepte, accepta Buffy.

D'accord, allons-y alors.

-----------------------------


	3. Sunnydale

**CHAPITRE 3 : Sunnydale**

Pendant ce temps à Sunnydale les amis de Buffy, réunis dans la maison de Buffy, se demandaient où elle était passée. Ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis midi et elle leur avait donné rendez-vous chez elle pour se faire une soirée vidéos entre amis. Willow a essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Buffy sur son portable mais il n'y avait rien, même pas de tonalité, comme si la batterie était à plat et c'était sûrement le cas.

Une chose qui inquiétait également les amis de Buffy était qu'elle avait laissé son beeper à la maison, ce qui n'est pas normal car elle l'emporte toujours avec elle, ainsi que son portable.

Dawn, la petite sœur de Buffy, était tellement paniquée qu'elle en pleurait. Pour elle s'était certain sa grande sœur avait disparu.

Alex faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Une chose que l'on peut facilement dire d'Alex, le bon copain, est que l'on peut toujours lire la panique sur son visage. Même quand il essaie de la cacher rien n'y fait et qu'on le voit faire les cents pas n'arrange rien.

Willow était assise sur le canapé et ne disait pas un mot car elle essayait de rester calme et surtout de paraître calme mais elle ne l'était pas du tout à l'intérieur. Elle aussi savait que ce n'était pas normal. Buffy ne part jamais sans prévenir.

Anya, l'ancien démon vengeur, n'avait pas trop l'air de paniquer. Elle sait que la tueuse est forte et qu'elle ne ferait à priori rien de stupide comme partir quelques part sans prévenir personne.

C'était le silence dans le salon depuis quelques minutes, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Alex décida enfin à rompre ce silence devenu insupportable :

Mais bon sang que se passe-t-il ? Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Buffy n'est pas là ?

Alex, dit Willow sur un ton plaignant, nous sommes aussi inquiets que toi.

Et moi, dit Dawn entre deux sanglots, vous croyez que je ne le suis pas ? Ma grande sœur n'est pas là. Je suis certaine qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Elle ne part jamais sans nous prévenir.

Attendez, dit Anya, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle en a eu marre de se battre tous les jours et d'avoir envie de se reposer au calme ?

Elle ne ferait jamais ça, cria Dawn la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

Ecoute Dawn, tenta de la rassurer Willow, nous allons chercher, nous renseigner et nous trouverons vite où est passée ta sœur, j'en suis certaine.

Ils commencèrent à réfléchir à mi-voix chacun de leur côté, toujours dans le salon.

Soudain... :

Mais oui bien sûr..., comment n'y ais-je ma pensé plutôt ?... Ce que je peux être bête... elle se trouve sûrement là-bas, dit Alex à mi-mots toujours plongé dans ses pensées sans s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

Tout le monde était maintenant tourné vers Alex. Les yeux rivés sur lui. Lui se demandait pourquoi avant que Willow ne se mette à doucement répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, ce qui au fond n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Alex tu sais ou pourrait se trouver Buffy ? demandèrent Dawn et Willow en même temps.

Il est évidement selon moi qu'elle est allée chez Angel.

Mais oui, dit Dawn quelque peu rassurée, c'est évident, comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé plutôt.

Je ne sais pas, s'étonna Willow.

Bon, dit Anya, nous n'avons plus qu'à joindre Angel et de ce fait nous trouverons Buffy.

Quelqu'un connaît le numéro de portable d'Angel, demanda Alex ? Moi je ne l'ai pas vu que je n'ai jamais vraiment porté ce vampire dans mon cœur.

Non, répondit Dawn, et de toute façon c'est à peine s'il sait s'en servir, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bon pas de panique je prends les choses en mains, dit Alex le sourire aux lèvres.

Willow, Anya et Dawn lancèrent un regard noir à Alex.

Bon ça va, si on ne peut même plus rigoler ici, dit-il. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de se becotter avec ce mec.

Bon tout le monde prend sa veste et on va chez Angel, dit Dawn avec beaucoup d'en train et de soulagement

Ils quittèrent la maison en laissant un mot pour Buffy le cas où elle rentrerait avant eux.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Alex et roulèrent en direction de la maison d'Angel.

-----------------------------


	4. Angel

**CHAPITRE 4 : Angel**

Angel était un méchant vampire qui a terrifié le monde quelques siècles plus tôt, Angélus. Il a depuis été maudit par des bohémiens qui lui ont rendu son âme. Il peut maintenant se souvenir de tout le mal qu'il a causé et de toutes les personnes dont il s'est nourrit.

Angel est beau, même très beau. Hélas en tant que vampire lui ne peut pas s'admirer dans le miroir, celui-ci ne lui donnant pas de reflets car ça ne marche pas pour les vampires.

Angel est grand, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns, mystérieux et il œuvre pour le bien à présent.

La malédiction l'a déjà retransformé une fois en Angélus, le terrible vampire sans âme qui dévore tout sur son passage. Angel redevient Angélus s'il n'a même qu'un seul moment de bonheur véritable. Cela est arrivé lors du 16ème anniversaire de Buffy lorsqu'ils ont fait l'amour. Depuis il a retrouvé son âme à nouveau et est le gentil Angel que tout le monde aime. Mais après cette unique nuit de bonheur avec Buffy, Angélus a tué une personne qui était très chère aux yeux de Giles. Depuis, même si Angélus a disparu, Giles a parfois tendance à se méfier d'Angel qui lui a pris la femme qu'il aimait. Alex n'a jamais trop porté Angel dans son cœur de puis le début car il en était jaloux. Angel avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de Buffy chose qu'Alex, amoureux de Buffy, n'avait jamais réussit à faire !

Alex arrête la voiture devant le repère d'Angel. Tous descendent et marchent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la porte où ils sonnent et toquent.

Mais personne ne répond.

On dirait bien qu'il n'y a personne, dit Anya

Ce n'est pas possible, dit Dawn, c'est l'endroit où Buffy vient le plus souvent.

Pas de panique, dit Alex un peu paniqué lui-même. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin et nous allons quand même essayer d'entrer.

Oui tu as raison Alex, dit Anya un sourire aux lèvres, ils sont sûrement trop occupé pour nous entendre.

Bon, qui a une hache pour que je défonce la porte ? demanda Dawn sérieuse et paniquée.

Moi, répondit Alex. _(Il posa ses mains sur les poches de sa veste)_. J'en ai toujours une avec moi, dans ma poche. Oh mon Dieu elle n'y est plus, elle a dut s'enfuir, dit-il en rigolant seul de cette piètre plaisanterie.

Alex, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des plaisanteries stupide ? beugla Anya

Tu n'as pas honte, lui cria Dawn, ma sœur a disparu et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est dire des plaisanteries stupides qui ne font jamais rire que toi !!!

Tu as raison, dit Alex à Dawn, je suis désolé, c'est mon moyen pour déstresser quand je suis paniqué mais apparemment sa vous stress encore plus vous tous.

Après quelques secondes de disputes devant la porte pour trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, Willow demanda à tout le monde de s'éloigner de cette porte et s'en avança.

Willow, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Alex

Sssshut...

_Puissances supérieures je vous invoque. Vous qui avez la force, ouvrez cette porte ! Maintenant !_

Tous restèrent sans voix lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux et sans un seul effort de la part de quiconque.

Ne jamais oublier que nous avons une sorcière avec nous ! s'exclama Alex.

Ils entrèrent dans le repère d'Angel mais n'y trouvèrent personne. Ils ouvrirent les quelques portes, garde-robes, regardèrent sous le lit... Partout mais il n'y avait plus rien et personne. Plus de vêtement, rien dans le frigo ni dans les armoires...

Tout le monde savait qu'Angel ne possédait pas beaucoup de choses. La chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux étant Buffy il n'avait besoin de rien d'autres à part de la nourriture, du sang de cochon. Les deux seules choses dont Angel avait besoin pour vivre n'étaient pas là : Buffy et le sang de cochon. Le lit d'Angel n'était pas défait, hors d'habitude il ne le refaisait jamais d'après Buffy. C'était inquiétant.

Tous avaient l'air désespéré à tel point que Willow eut une idée qui lui déplaisait un peu et qui allait déplaire aux autres également.

-----------------------------


	5. La crypte

**CHAPITRE 5 : La crypte**

Allons voir chez Spike, peut-être Buffy y est-elle allée, dit Willow.

Mais pourquoi y serait-elle allée après ce que Spike lui a fait ? demanda Alex.

Alex, dit Willow sur un ton calme, tu sais que Buffy sait pardonner et elle aide les gens. Spike n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci et elle m'a dit être allée le voir la semaine dernière et...

Quoi, j'ai dû mal entendre... tu dis que Buffy est allée voir Spike sans me le dire ? s'exclama Alex quelque peu choqué.

Heu... oui, il n'y a que moi qui le savais.

Mais... pppourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Willow ? Je pensais que nous étions meilleurs amis ? demanda Alex.

Oui, exact, et Buffy est aussi ma meilleure amie, et puis je savais quelle allait être ta réaction, dit Willow.

Ils reprirent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à la crypte de Spike. Alex ouvrit la porte d'un air peiné et direct. Les autres suivirent.

Spiiiiiiiiike ? cria Alex quelque peu énervé

Personne ne répond, ils continuent de chercher une présence de Spike dans la crypte. Il y a du sang dans le frigo.

Ils descendent à l'étage inférieur de la crypte.

Spike, où te caches-tu ? cria encore Alex.

Je ne me cache pas, abruti, répondit Spike qui n'aime pas trop être dérangé. Vous cherchez la tueuse ?

Comment tu le sais Spike ? demanda Willow.

Il faut que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux qui se passe pour que vous veniez tous me voir ensemble. Vu que Buffy n'est pas avec vous, j'en déduis que c'est elle le problème.

Et tu sais où elle est ? demanda Dawn sentant les sanglots remonter à la surface.

Non, désolée petite Dawn, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Spike l'air compatissant.

Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu l'as vu Spike ? demanda Alex.

Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? lui lança Spike.

C'est juste que ça m'étonne qu'elle soit revenue te voir après ce que tu lui as fait subir.

Il y eu un silence de quelques instants. Personne ne trouvait plus quoi dire. Spike savait qu'au fond Alex avait raison. Spike s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Buffy et de lui avoir fait perdre toute confiance en lui ! Il l'aimait pourtant et c'est toujours le cas pour lui mais plus pour elle. Son seul amour est Angel. Spike n'était pour Buffy qu'une passade après qu'Angel redevenu Angelus soit repartit pendant presque un an. Maintenant que Angel était revenu, Buffy n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui, et maintenant il n'est à nouveau plus là.

Rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie de Buffy et ses amis. Comme si une malédiction s'attardait sur eux !

Spike se tourna vers Alex et répondit calmement avec un air pas des plus plaisant :

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Buffy était aujourd'hui même il y a quelques heures à peine.

Donc tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, lui lança Alex.

Oui crétin, lui répondit Spike, et alors ?

Elle ne t'a rien dit de spécial ? Comprends-nous Spike nous sommes très inquiets, dit Willow effectivement très inquiète de ne pas savoir où se trouve sa meilleure amie.

Enfin Willow, il ne faut pas être inquiet pour Buffy, elle n'est pas du genre à partir sans vous prévenir n'est-ce pas ? dit Spike.

En fait si, répondit Alex, la fois où elle est partie sans même prévenir sa mère et qu'elle travaillait dans se bar où elle se faisait appeler Anne. Elle n'est revenue que plusieurs mois après.

Oui, c'est juste, répondit Willow, mais elle a promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

Apparemment elle l'a refait, dit Spike, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Spike, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Willow.

S'il te plait Spike, on est en train de parler de ma grande sœur dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Si tu sais quelque chose aide-nous je t'en supplie, dit Dawn en recommençant à sangloter.

Anya regardait la scène avec recul, sans dire un mot.

Spike réfléchit un moment puis dit :

C'est vrai que je sais quelque chose, elle m'a dit quelque chose avant de partir...

Ah oui et quoi ? demanda expressément Willow.

Qu'elle en avait marre de vous tous et qu'elle voulait se prendre des vacances au calme, sans vous, dit Spike.

Non je ne peux pas te croire, dit Dawn. Elle m'en aurait parlé s'il y avait un problème.

Bon, d'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi Dawn, dit Spike sur un ton un peu râleur. Alors Buffy m'a dit qu'elle avait le cœur brisé après le départ imprévu d'Angel et qu'elle en avait marre de se battre toute la journée et blah blah blah... Elle m'a confié avoir envie de calme, de tranquillité et m'a dit qu'elle allait partir juste quelques jours. Voilà vous êtes content, je vous ai tout dit. Allez du vent maintenant, je vous ai assez vu !

Les amis parurent un peu soulagé mais quelque peu blessé que Buffy ne les ai pas prévenu ni pour Angel ni pour son envie de partir quelques jours seule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et reprirent la voiture jusque chez Buffy. Ils entrèrent un moment, se tournant les pouces, puis décidèrent de tous rester dormir là pour ne pas laisser Dawn toute seule. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire en attendant de se coucher ? L'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

-----------------------------


	6. Les amis

**CHAPITRE 6 : Les amis**

Max et Buffy marchèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère était paisible dehors, ce qui est rare et pas bon présage. En général un début de soirée trop calme n'annonce jamais rien de bon, bien au contraire. Cela précédait souvent un événement tout sauf glorieux.

Après avoir marché une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent devant le Crash Down Cafe. Là où Liz & Maria travaillent et où Michael et Isabel se trouvent la plupart du temps, souvent en compagnie de Kyle et son père le Shérif Valenti.

Buffy scruta l'intérieur quelques secondes avant d'entrer. L'endroit était beau, convivial, pour personnes de tout âge. Le décor était très joli et surtout spécial sur les extra-terrestres mais c'était mignon. Buffy s'étonna juste du fait que Max et ses amis doivent rester secret et ce café est sur le thème des aliens. Ca lui semblait bizarre mais elle est à Roswell, ce n'est pas Sunnydale ; elle en est très loin. « Peut-être la vie est-elle encore plus bizarre ici qu'a Sunnydale » se surprit-t-elle à penser. Ces quelques secondes de réflexions lui parurent des minutes. Il était temps d'entrer maintenant.

Max, aussi galant que beau, ouvrit la porte à Buffy pour qu'elle puisse passer devant lui.

Merci, dit Buffy

Je t'en prie.

Alors pourquoi sommes-nous dans ce café ? demanda Buffy

Parce que c'est là que Liz et Maria travaillent et que le reste de la bande se retrouve en général en soirée. Tiens en parlant d'elles...

Liz et Maria, vêtue de leur tablier vert à l'image d'aliens et avec les antennes d'extra-terrestres sur la tête, s'avancèrent vers Max et Buffy.

Salut Max, disent ensemble Liz et Maria.

Bonsoir les filles, je vous présente Buffy.

A ce moment précis on pouvait lire de la jalousie sur le visage de Liz. Bien que même si Buffy trouvait Max terriblement attirant elle n'en était pas le moins amoureuse et ne montrait rien qui pourrait laisser penser une telle chose.

Assis à une table, Michael dit à Isabelle, Kyle et Valenti :

Vous avez vu ? Max s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine !

Arrête Michael ce n'est pas drôle, je me demande qui est cette fille ? je suis sûre qu'il a eu une bonne raison pour la ramener ici, dit Isabel.

Quelque chose me dit que nous allons vite le découvrir, dit Valenti.

En tout cas elle est canon, dit Kyle émerveillé par la beauté de la jeune fille.

Buffy était certes très belle, avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés, non attachés, son jeans serrant et sa petite blouse plutôt sexy ! Kyle était sous le charme.

Max, Buffy, Liz et Maria s'avancèrent vers la table de Michael, Isabel, Kyle et Valenti et restèrent debout quelques instants.

Je vous présente Buffy, dit Max à ses amis assis à cette table.

Bonjour, dit Buffy un peu intimidée de s'incruster dans un groupe d'amis.

Elle arrive de... entreprit de dire Max

Sunnydale et c'est la tueuse, l'élue, non ? demanda le shérif Valenti.

Buffy et Max parurent très étonné, de même que les autres.

Mais comment savez-vous ça ? Il y a une pancarte quelque part, demanda Buffy ?

Non, répondit Valenti, je vous rassure. C'est juste que j'ai entreprit de grande recherche sur tout ce qui touche au surnaturel et dans des livres anciens on parle toujours de la tueuse, l'élue... Et j'avais entendu dire par un de mes contacts à Sunnydale que c'était vous, Buffy.

Mais papa, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? demanda Kyle à son père.

Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et puis tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé sur Sunnydale, répondit Valenti.

Mais venez, fit signe de la main Michael, il y a de la place vous pouvez vous asseoir près de nous, dit-il à Max et Buffy.

Bonne idée, intervint Max.

Michael, Isabel, Kyle et son père se serrèrent pour leur faire places. Liz et Marie retournèrent travailler.

Buffy qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à Roswell ? demanda Michael.

On pourrait se tutoyer non ?

Bien sûr, intervient Isabel. Au fait moi c'est Isabel la sœur de Max, lui c'est Michael le copain de Maria la blonde, le Shérif Valenti et Kyle son fils. _(Elle montra Liz du doigt, elle était derrière le comptoir)_. Ah oui et Liz la copine de Max.

Bon ben vous savez déjà que moi c'est Buffy la tueuse de vampire, l'élue. Heu je suis venue ici par hasard. J'avais envie de m'évader un peu de la folie de Sunnydale et sur un coup de tête, sans même prévenir mes amis, j'ai pris un bus et marcher quelques heures avant d'atterrir ici à Roswell. Je me demandais où j'étais et Max est arrivé, il m'a proposé de venir vous retrouver.

Et à part pour fuir la folie de Sunnydale pourquoi as-tu voulu partir sans prévenir tes amis ?

C'est une longue histoire. L'homme que j'aime le plus est partit sans rien me dire, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. On était tout l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Angel, c'est son nom, m'a fait ça mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal, ce n'est pas du tout son genre, sauf quand...

Quand il perd à nouveau son âme et qu'il se remet à tuer tout le monde sur son passage, les dévorants avec ses puissants crocs, dit Valenti.

Mais...

Angel est bien le vampire maudit par les bohémiens qui lui ont rendu son âme pour qu'il soit conscient de tout ce qu'il a fait depuis quelques siècles. Le vampire qui œuvre aujourd'hui pour le bien, mais qui autrefois est redevenu Angelus, le terrible vampire monstrueusement méchant ! ajouta Valenti.

Vous savez vraiment tout sur moi... dit Buffy avant de se faire interrompre.

Quoi tu sortais avec un vampire ? demanda Kyle l'air étonné.

Oui, on s'aime plus que tout et je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est plus là, ajouta tristement Buffy.

Et comment Angel perd-t'il son âme ? demanda Michael intrigué ?

Heu... _(Buffy était gênée)_ ... s'il vit un moment de véritable bonheur...

D'accord, j'ai compris, ajouta Michael, c'est pas de chance !

Ca tu l'as dit, ajouta Buffy.

Et il t'est déjà arrivé des tonnes de trucs bizarres j'imagine ?! demanda Isabel.

Oui, répondit Buffy. La bouche de l'enfer s'est ouverte et ça a bien failli être la fin du monde. Le maître, le Maire, les vampires et démons, c'est l'enfer tous les jours à Sunnydale. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que je suis morte deux fois.

Ah bon, s'étonna Kyle.

Oui et la deuxième fois s'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, c'est Willow qui m'a ressuscitée et je suis en vie à nouveau, presque comme avant. Mais je ne te cache pas que ça a été très dur au début. Car mes amis pensaient m'avoir sauvée de l'enfer alors qu'en réalité j'étais bien tranquille au paradis.

C'est incroyable, s'exclama Michael.

Oui, je confirme et j'espère bien ne plus mourir une nouvelle fois, affirma Buffy.

Au fait tes amis... commença Isabel.

Oui alors il y a ma meilleure amie Willow qui est une très bonne sorcière très puissante. Alex le copain qui a toujours le mot pour faire rire et des blagues qui la plus part du temps ne font rire que lui. Anya, ex-démon vengeur, qui a partagé la vie d'Alex pendant quelques années. Dawn ma petite sœur de presque 17 ans. Et Spike mais ce n'est plus vraiment un ami, en fait c'est un vampire qui nous a quelques fois aidé.

Buffy n'en revenait toujours pas que Valenti sache tout sur elle, c'était incroyable, comme s'il avait fait partie de sa vie.

Mais de son côté elle savait maintenant tout, ou presque, sur Max et ses amis.

Au fait moi aussi j'en sais un peu plus sur vous maintenant car Max m'a expliqué pas mal de choses en chemin et je dois dire que c'est assez surprenant., dit Buffy.

Oui c'est vrai que nos vies ne sont pas très tranquilles non plus, hélas. Mais nous savons également nous défendre comme tu le sais. Chacun à notre manière et tous ensemble nous dégageons une force supplémentaire.

Buffy regarda quelques secondes le shérif Valenti avant de lui adresser la parole. Elle avait l'air intrigué et ça se voyait :

Au fait shérif Valenti vous avez dit avoir un contact à Sunnydale qui vous parle de moi, de mes missions... et de ce qu'il se passe de manière générale à Sunnydale, mais je me demandais qui était ce contact ?

Un ancien bibliothécaire et ancien observateur, il s'appelle Ruppert, répondit Valenti.

Ruppert Giles ? demanda Buffy qui au fond savait que la réponse allait être positive.

Oui, mais comment... commença Valenti.

Giles était mon observateur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ai plus le droit et maintenant il s'occupe toujours de moi, il m'entraîne... c'est un ami de notre bande depuis le début.

D'accord, je vois mieux maintenant pourquoi il racontait autant de choses, dit Valenti.

Oui, répondit Buffy, Giles sait toujours tout sur tout, c'est une encyclopédie vivante. Mais nous adorons et je pense bien qu'il nous adore lui aussi. Nous sommes comme une famille, très unis !

_(quelques secondes de silence)_

Buffy tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Michael.

Oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Et vous, demanda-t-il à ses amis, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Non merci, répondirent Kyle et son père

Je veux bien un verre d'eau aussi stp Michael, demanda Isabel.

Michael se dirige vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvent Liz et sa meilleure amie Maria.

Et leur explique la situation. Maria demande à en savoir plus sur Buffy et ce qui l'amène ici et Liz demande jalousement pourquoi est-ce que Max l'a ramenée ici.

Après que Michael ait expliqué à Liz que Buffy avait envie de changer d'air après le départ imprévu de l'homme qu'elle aime Liz parut soulagée. Buffy ne semblait donc pas être là pour draguer son Max. En regardant bien elle pouvait voir que ni Max ni Buffy se regardaient avec des yeux amoureux. Liz était très jalouse et exagérait parfois et elle le savait. Buffy ne représentait alors pas un danger pour elle. Elle avait peur de s'être montrée trop possessive dans la manière dont elle avait regardé Buffy à son arrivée au Crash Down.

Les boissons en main, Michael retourne à la table de ses amis. Il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué un bout de conversation au sujet de Buffy, intrigué par son histoire et qui elle est vraiment, la tueuse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a « la chance » de la rencontrer.

De quoi avez-vous parlé en mon absence ? demanda Michael en espérant une réponse rapide.

Nous étions en train de dire à Buffy qu'elle devrait appeler ses amis car ils doivent être inquiets, dit Isabel.

Il s'assit et tendit les verres de Buffy et Isabel. Elles le remercièrent.

C'est vrai que tu devrais les appeler, continua Michael, ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

Oui vous avez raison.

Buffy mit la main dans sa poche pour attraper son portable et ...

Oh non... dit-elle

Quoi, demanda Kyle.

Les batteries sont vides, répondit Buffy.

Tiens voici mon portable tu n'as qu'à appeler avec, proposa gentiment Kyle.

C'est très gentil, merci, remercia Buffy, mais je te rembourserai.

Non pas besoin, c'est normal de s'aider entres amis, dit Kyle.

Doublement merci, dit Buffy.

Liz s'approche de la table et dit à Buffy que si elle veut être au calme pour passer son coup de téléphone elle peut aller dans la remise, qui est la pièce derrière le comptoir.

Elle la remercia et y alla.

Elle composa le numéro de portable de sa meilleure amie Willow...

-----------------------------


	7. Ennui mortel

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ennui mortel**

Pendant ce temps à Sunnydale les amis ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour tuer le temps qui s'écoulait aujourd'hui très lentement, comme s'il était contre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas ni se regardaient beaucoup depuis leur retour à la maison de Buffy et Dawn. Parfois l'un d'entres eux lançait un sujet de conversation mais après quelques secondes plus personne ne trouvait quelque chose à dire. C'était l'ennui mortel.

Ce qui les inquiétait le plus n'était pas le fait que Buffy soit partie sur un coup de tête en prévenant uniquement Spike et pas ses vrais amis, sa famille, mais le fait de ne pas savoir si elle reviendrait un jour. Car elle était déjà partie une fois à l'époque de « Anne » et pour plusieurs mois, donc ils avaient peur de ne plus la revoir pendant longtemps.

Buffy s'était assagie en grandissant et avait pris le sens des responsabilités surtout après la mort de sa mère car depuis elle a la garde de Dawn, sa petite sœur dont elle doit s'occuper.

Mais on ne peut pas prévoir la réaction d'une tueuse très malheureuse.

Buffy aimait tellement Angel que quand celui-ci part elle en a le cœur déchiré, comme si une partie d'elle mourrait. Et après elle n'est plus la même. Par exemple elle se tourne alors vers Spike, ce qui n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Cette fois elle a décidé de partir, où ? Pour combien de temps ? Ce sont les principales questions que se posent ses amis.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Willow se mit à sonner, elle le prit en main et l'analysa découvrant un numéro de téléphone qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décrocha.

Allo, dit-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

Allo Willow, c'est moi Buffy.

Willow était soulagé et ses amis pouvaient le voir sur son visage.

Oh Buffy c'est toi ? demanda Willow pour s'assure qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Oui c'est moi Willow, écoute...

Et Alex prit le téléphone de Willow ...

Buffy où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu prévenu Spike et pas tes amis ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? A cause d'Angel ? Et quand vas-tu rentrer ? On était terriblement inquiet...

Alex, du calme, ordonna Buffy. D'abord je te fais mes excuses je sais que je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça et sans vous prévenir en plus, je suis vraiment désolée... Tu pourrais me repasser Willow stp ?

Alex, quelque peu énervé que Buffy n'ait pas répondu à ses toutes questions, rendit son portable à Willow.

Où es-tu Buffy ?

A Roswell ? répondit-elle

Mais que fais-tu au Nouveau Mexique ?

Ecoute Willow j'ai pris un bus puis j'ai marché pendant plusieurs heures et je me suis retrouvée ici. Mais tout va bien je te rassure, j'ai rencontré des jeunes de notre âge qui eux non plus ne sont pas tout à fait normaux je veux dire humain, mais très gentil ne t'en fais pas. Et en plus il savait déjà tout sur moi car un d'entres eux connais Giles.

Quoi, tu dis qu'il y en a qui connaît Giles ? demanda Willow très surprise.

Soudain, après que Buffy ait mentionné le nom de Giles, Willow se rendit compte que Giles n'était même pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé, de la soi-disant disparition de Buffy...

Comment était-t-il possible que la bande ait oublié d'avertir Giles ?

Oui, le shérif Valenti connaît Giles et Giles lui parlait de moi, de certaines de mes missions...

Ok, dit Willow, donc tout va bien ?

Oui absolument, enfin non Angel est partit et je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis j'ai eu tellement de démons à combattre ces derniers temps que j'ai eu envie de prendre un peu de recul et je vous fais toutes mes excuses à tous pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Et puis c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchi en parlant à Spike et pas à mes vrais amis. Je suis DESOLEE.

Je comprends, c'est normal parfois de péter les plombs avec tout ce que tu subis. Mais Buffy quand est-ce que tu reviens ? lui demanda Willow.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Buffy.

Mais, tu tu reviendras hein Buffy ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours c'est promis.

D'accord, dit Willow.

Buffy raccrocha le téléphone et Willow fit de même.

La conversation avait semblé durer une quinzaine de minutes à Willow mais après avoir regardé sa montre elle vit qu'elle n'avait en réalité duré que 2 minutes.

Tout le monde regardait Willow pour savoir ce que Buffy lui avait dit.

Willow leur expliqua et tous furent soulagés.

-----------------------------


	8. Visions

**CHAPITRE 8 : Visions**

Buffy quittait la remise pour aller s'asseoir à la table de ses nouveaux amis. Elle rendit le portable à Kyle et le remercia.

Pendant l'absence de Buffy, Liz avait eu une vision, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Cette fois elle avait vu Roswell dévasté par quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'était terrible en tout cas et très effrayant. Roswell était détruit, tout tremblait comme un gros tremblement de terre. Elle avait vu des gens paniqués courir dans tous les sens, pleurer... Des enfants, des bébés, des parents, tout le monde pleurait et criait. Mais elle n'avait pas vu ce qui allait causer cette catastrophe, ou qui allait la causer. En tout cas c'était proche, très proche, dans quelques jours. Et Liz et ses amis ne seront pas assez pour découvrir ce que c'est et sauver Roswell.

Liz essayait d'expliquer sa vision le plus clairement possible à ses amis et à Buffy. Personne ne voyait ce qui pouvait causer cela. Ils demandent même à Buffy si elle n'a jamais vécu ça.

Si, répondit Buffy, quand la bouche de l'enfer c'est ouverte il y a quelques années et que le monde a failli être détruit. Ah oui et c'est aussi la première fois que je suis morte en essayant de sauver le monde.

Ok, dit Max, mais tu pourrais préciser stp ?

Oui, alors le maître avait besoin de force pour remonter à la surface de la terre. Une fois qu'il était prêt la bouche de l'enfer c'est ouverte pour le laisser remonter à la surface de la terre. Lors de l'ouverture toute la terre s'est mise à trembler. A Sunnydale dès que la terre tremble on a très peur maintenant car même si nous avons détruit le maître et la bouche de l'enfer on ne sait pas si c'est définitif.

D'accord, dit Maria, cela n'amène rien de bon.

Mais ici, dit Buffy, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la bouche de l'enfer, demanda-t-elle ?

Non, répondit Michael, mais peut-être qu'elle se déplace, on ne sait jamais.

Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais maintenant dans ce monde de vampires et de démons il ne faut plus s'étonner de rien, je me dis que tout est possible.

Quelques instants plus tard Buffy demanda un bic à Liz pour prendre quelques notes concernant la vision de Liz.

En frôlant la main de Liz pour prendre le bic, Liz eut une nouvelle vision. La même que la précédente, avec ce détail supplémentaire, une voix disait « Venu d'en dessous ils dévorent tout ». La vision était plus précise que la précédente. Liz réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de voir...

Et il y avait aussi un homme, il avait l'air prisonnier d'un démon, ajouta Liz.

Un homme ? Et le démon à quoi ressemblait-il ? questionna Buffy ?

C'est très flou, dit Liz, il me semble qu'il avait des écailles sur le corps, un peu comme un serpent ou les écailles d'une tortue je ne sais pas trop. Et le prisonnier, habillé tout en noir, se débattait face à ce démon.

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants pour voir si c'était possible que la bouche de l'enfer se soit déplacée jusqu'ici ou s'il pouvait en exister une autre ici à Roswell.

Après quelques réflexions elle se dit qu'elle allait demander à Giles, lui qui cherche plus vite que tout le monde et qui sait toujours tout sur tout.

-----------------------------


	9. Etrange sentiment

**CHAPITRE 9 : Etrange sentiment**

Giles était seul chez lui et il avait ce sentiment bizarre. Comme si tout était trop calme.

Il n'avait plus vu Buffy depuis ce matin mais il ne s'inquiétait pas car il la connaît bien et elle est parfois tête en l'air et puis aucun rendez-vous sérieux n'était prévu.

De plus Buffy est une grande fille. Giles la considérait un peu comme sa propre fille et elle de son côté comme un père. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup et étaient assez proche.

Giles savait que quand tout était calme depuis plusieurs jours ça n'avait rien de bon pour le futur proche. Il savait que quelque chose était en train de se préparer mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il en était certain. Il devait faire des recherches mais sur quoi ?

Il mis sa main sur son menton et réfléchi quelques instants.

Ensuite il fut interrompu par l'apparition de Alex, Willow, Anya et Dawn. Ils avaient toqué à la porte mais personne n'avait répondu, Giles étant plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient donc entrés car Giles laisse très souvent sa porte ouverte.

Giles, dit Alex essoufflé après avoir marché d'un bon pas en sortant de la voiture.

Bonjour, dit Giles à ses jeunes amis.

Bonjour, répondirent les autres ensemble.

Giles, continua Alex, nous avons retrouvé Buffy...

Buffy avait disparu ? demanda Giles.

Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, ajouta Willow. Elle a vu qu'Angel était partit sans rien lui dire et en emportant toutes ses affaires. Elle est très triste et aussi fatiguée des combats menés ces derniers temps. Elle avait envie de quelques jours de repos et est partie.

Tu oublies de préciser « sans nous prévenir », ajouta Alex. Nous étions mort d'inquiétude et on se demandait où elle était passée car nous devions passer la soirée ensemble chez elle. Nous sommes allés voir Spike qui, lui, était courrant, allez savoir pourquoi elle l'avait prévenu lui et pas nous.

Oui, c'est très étrange effectivement, dit Giles.

Enfin bref, essaya de résumer Alex, après plusieurs heures Buffy nous a téléphoné, juste avant qu'on ne vienne ici, et elle se trouve à Roswell. Elle a pris un bus et marché quelques temps avant de se retrouver là. Elle a rencontré des jeunes avec qui elle est pour l'instant, des aliens mais gentils.

Et surtout elle est avec quelqu'un qui vous connaît Giles, dit Dawn.

Ah oui, qui ? demanda Giles surpris.

Le shérif Valenti, dit Willow. Il en sait beaucoup sur Buffy apparemment.

Oui, dit Giles, nous sommes de vieux amis. C'est bien que Buffy ne soit pas totalement seule car je ne pense pas que ce soit bon qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort.

Giles n'en revenait pas qu'il n'ait pas été prévenu avant de la petite disparition de Buffy.

Et vous savez quand elle reviendra, demanda-t-il ?

Dans quelques jours, dit Anya, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Willow, peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, dit Anya sur un ton qu'on ne pourrait décrire.

Tous regardèrent Anya qui ne se rendait jamais compte du ton sur lequel elle dit les choses, mais avec le temps les amis n'y faisaient plus trop attention. C'était juste un peu surprenant.

Le téléphone de Giles se mis à sonner et il décrocha le combiné. C'était Buffy. Elle lui expliquait la vision de Liz qui n'était pas très précise. Giles savait que quelque chose se préparait et c'était bien vrai. Il demanda des détails à Buffy sur la vision de sa nouvelle amie mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. A part :

« Venu d'en dessous ils dévorent tout », ajouta Buffy, c'est ce que Liz a entendu dans sa seconde vision.

Mais c'est impensable, dit Giles.

Puis soudain Buffy se rappelle un détail important de la deuxième vision de Liz, c'est que celle-ci est apparue lorsqu'elle a touché la main de Buffy. Ce qui signifie que Buffy a un lien quelconque avec tout ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la tueuse, comment savoir ?

Giles il y a un autre détail, c'est que cette seconde vision est apparue lorsque Liz m'a touché la main, ajouta Buffy.

Alors ça veut forcément dire que tu es connectée à tout ça, que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais quoi ? demanda Giles.

Peut-être parce que je suis la tueuse, c'est mon devoir de tuer tout ce qui tente de détruire le monde.

Oui, peut-être, répondit Giles.

Encore du travaille pour moi, soupira Buffy, mais quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir souffler un peu et essayer de vivre ma vie ?

Giles comprenait très bien Buffy et sa réaction était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Giles vous pensez que ce serait possible qu'il y ait une bouche de l'enfer à Roswell ? demanda Buffy.

Ca me semblerait bizarre mais pourquoi pas, je vais tout de suite vérifier dans mes bouquins, dit Giles.

Après quelques minutes de recherches...

Oh..., dit Giles

Quoi ? demanda expressément Buffy.

Il est mis ici qu'une bouche de l'enfer ne peut pas se déplacer... commença Giles.

Ah bon ben c'est déjà une bonne chose, dit Buffy.

Oui mais il est également mis qu'il existe plusieurs bouches de l'enfer dispersées sur le continent américain et qu'elles ne s'ouvriront pas toutes en même temps.

Ah je vois, dit Buffy, donc c'est bien ça les visions de Liz. Il y aurait donc une bouche de l'enfer prête à s'ouvrir quelque part par ici à Roswell.

Oui et ça n'a rien de réjouissant, ajouta Giles.

Ca vous l'avez dit ! dit Buffy.

...

Et à propos du prisonnier vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Buffy à Giles.

Attends... (Giles ouvrit un autre livre). Dans un autre livre il est mis qu'ils ont besoin d'un homme fort, pas humain, pour le donner en sacrifice. Et c'est ce qui permettra à la bouche de l'enfer de s'ouvrir.

Un homme fort, pas humain, et Liz a dit que cet homme était habillé tout en noir, ajouta Buffy.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et Giles répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais oui, s'exclama Buffy, je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison... qu'il n'avait pas pu partir comme ça sans prévenir...

Oh Buffy, dit Giles,... tu ne penses tout de même pas que le prisonnier est...

Angel, ajouta Buffy. Il n'est pas humain et est très fort, de plus il est partit sans rien me dire alors que tout allait très bien entres-nous. C'est sûrement Angel, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Si tu le dis Buffy, ajouta Giles.

Et Liz a dit que ce prisonnier était habillé tout en noir, et Angel s'habille toujours tout en noir.

Oui c'est vrai, après tout tu as peut-être raison, déclara Giles.

Oui.

Buffy avait l'air soulagé et paniqué en même temps. D'un côté elle était soulagée si c'était Angel car ça voudrait dire qu'il ne l'a pas quittée et d'un autre côté elle était paniquée car si c'était bien lui il faudrait faire vite pour le sauver et empêcher la bouche de l'enfer de s'ouvrir. Elle ajouta a Giles que Liz a également dit que le démon en question avait des écailles sur le corps, comme des écailles de serpent ou tortue mais elle n'a pas très bien vu.

Voilà comment nous allons faire, dit Giles, je vais continuer mes recherches pour trouver à qui ou a quoi nous avons vraiment à faire et où cela aura lieu dans Roswell. Et demain matin je viendrais à Roswell avec la bande.

Ok, bonne idée, dit Buffy. On peut se retrouver au Crash Down Cafe.

D'accord, nous serons là vers 10h.

C'est bon j'ai noté, dit Buffy qui faisait allusion à sa mémoire et non à une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle aurait noté l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

Buffy et Giles se disent au revoir et ils raccrochent chacun de leur côté.

Buffy raconte tout à ses nouveaux amis, sauf sur la partie « Angel » et les préviens du rendez-vous du lendemain matin avec ses amis de Sunnydale.

-----------------------------


	10. Bonne nuit

**CHAPITRE 10 : Bonne nuit**

Liz avait invité Buffy à passer la nuit chez elle, Buffy avait accepté. Liz lui avait préparé un matelas au sol juste à côté de son lit. Elle avait toujours eu un matelas car Maria passait parfois la nuit chez elle.

Kyle a carrément flashé sur toi, lui confia Liz.

Je l'ai vu, il a l'air très gentil mais je suis prise, dit Buffy.

Oui je sais, et oui Kyle est très gentil, je suis sortie avec lui un temps.

Et puis j'imagine qu'il y a eu Max, dit Buffy.

Et oui, je n'ai pas résisté, dit Liz.

Je te comprends dit Buffy, il est très bien Max.

OUI, dit Liz amoureuse !

Je sais ce que c'est, dit Buffy, moi c'était pareil avec Angel ! Et finalement je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas partit comme ça sans raison. Tout allait trop bien ! En fait je pense que le prisonnier habillé tout en noir de ta vision pourrait être Angel.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Liz.

Giles m'a dit, d'après ces recherches, que le prisonnier serait un homme très fort, pas humain, donc ça correspond très bien à Angel et en plus il s'habille tout le temps en noir ! Un vampire très fort et il a disparu sans rien me dire donc c'est sûrement lui.

Oui effectivement ça pourrait correspondre, en conclus Liz.

Il ne faut pas perdre une seconde demain pour le retrouver et arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car le prisonnier doit servir de sacrifice, ce qui permettra à la bouche de l'enfer de s'ouvrir.

Je vois, c'est beau tout ça, dit Liz.

Oui, comme tu dis, dit Buffy.

Elles s'endormirent. Buffy rêva d'Angel. Et c'était loin d'être désagréable d'après le sourire qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage. De son côté Liz avait aussi fait un agréable rêve. Elle était avec Max.

-----------------------------


	11. Le lendemain matin

**CHAPITRE 11 : Le lendemain matin**

Elles avaient donc toutes les deux passer une bonne nuit et étaient en pleine forme pour affronter cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait sous le signe du combat.

Il est 8h20, Buffy et Liz se lèvent. Elles vont à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain, s'habillent et se maquillent. La chambre de Liz était très jolie, Buffy aimait beaucoup l'idée d'avoir facilement accès au toit par la fenêtre. « C'est pratique pour prendre l'air et faire le mur sans se faire prendre » se mit à penser Buffy.

Une fois prête, à 9h, elles se contemplaient une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter la chambre. Maria arrivait à ce moment-là et elles se trouvèrent nez à nez. Elle avait l'habitude de venir chez sa meilleure amie Liz

Le Crash Down Cafe était situé en bas de la maison de Liz et son père. Donc elles étaient tout de suite arrivées.

Les autres n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui permis à Liz, Maria et Buffy de déjeuner entres filles et de se faire des confidences. Elles remarquèrent à quel point leurs vies étaient à la fois si diversifiées et en même temps si semblables, si compliquées. C'est vrai que dans leurs vies rien n'est jamais simple !

Elles parlent et ne voient pas le temps passer. Elles ont beaucoup en commun et forcément beaucoup à se dire.

Il est à présent 9h40, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle et son père, arrivent au Crash Down.

Ils s'asseyent à la table des trois filles et prennent un petit déjeuner en attendant les amis de Buffy.

Liz et Maria avaient un jour de congé, elles avaient raconté au père de Liz que c'était pour se rendre à l'enterrement d'un ami que bien sûr le père ne connaissait pas. Comme ça le père de Liz ne se doutait de rien et il allait lui-même travailler dans son café avec l'aide d'une remplaçante le temps d'une journée.

-----------------------------


	12. De Sunnydale à Roswell

**CHAPITRE 12 : De Sunnydale à Roswell**

A Sunnydale les amis de Buffy avaient du se lever un peu avant 7h pour pouvoir prendre à 7h45 un bus qui va directement à Roswell. Après 2h de voyage en bus ils arrivèrent à Roswell.

Comme on pouvait s'en douter Alex s'est plaint pendant tout le voyage d'avoir du se lever tôt pour aller sauver Angel, si c'était bien lui. Il savait qu'il fallait aussi éviter à la bouche de l'enfer de s'ouvrir mais tout ce qu'il retenait était « Angel ».

Anya ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait du venir. C'est sûr qu'ensemble ils forment tous une bonne équipe et pour se battre, ils aident bien Buffy.

Ils étaient enfin à Roswell et pour Alex ce voyage avait semblé interminable. Giles n'avait fait que parler de la suite des événements, en continuant d'effectuer des recherches dans ses livres qu'il avait bien évidemment emportés avec lui. Alex avait l'impression que Giles répétait sans cesse la même chose.

Pour Alex c'était simple : arrivée au Crash Down Cafe, dire vite fait bonjour à tout le monde et présentation plus que rapide, et en route pour le combat !

Ils étaient bien évidemment partis de Sunnydale en emportant plein d'armes pour le combat qui s'annoncerait cruel si la bouche de l'enfer arrivait à s'ouvrir et que le démon serpent sortait, car d'après les livres de Giles ils s'agissait bien d'un démon serpent géant.

Ils arrivèrent au Crash Down et furent un peu émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit. Ils s'attendaient à un bar mal famé et ce n'était pas du tout le cas, d'où leur surprise.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent les décorations extra-terrestres bizarres mais jolies.

Buffy se leva à la vue de ses amis qui venaient de passer le pas de la porte. Dawn courut dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle à Buffy, ne pars plus jamais sans me prévenir avant.

C'est promis, dit Buffy.

Tu sais, dit Willow à Buffy, nous étions très inquiets pour toi.

Buffy regarda ses amis :

Je sais et j'en suis désolée, j'ai pêté un cable.

Ca tu l'as dit Bouffi, dit Alex.

Buffy rit car Alex n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

Allez venez, dit Buffy à ses amis, je vais faire les présentations.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers la table de Max et ses amis et firent les présentations.

Kyle avait toujours du mal a détaché son regard de Buffy, très jolie avec son pantalon noir et son petit chemisier bleu, et ses beaux cheveux blonds longs.

Giles alla parler un peu avec Valenti qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis plusieurs années.

-----------------------------


	13. Combat

**CHAPITRE 13 : Combat**

Une fois les présentations faites Buffy demanda à Giles où devait se trouver la bouche de l'enfer.

D'après mes sources se serait sous un lycée très populaire. Sous une bibliothèque comme c'était le cas pour nous à Sunnydale, dit Giles.

Vous voyez où cela pourrait être ? demanda Buffy aux aliens.

J'ai une idée, dit Max, venez !

Max entraîna tout le monde, armes avec eux, vers le lycée où ils faisaient leurs études en dernière année. Celui-ci était vide, pour cause on était samedi.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la bibliothèque.

Que doit-on chercher ? demanda Michael à Giles.

Un endroit qui sonne creux, répondit Giles. Cela voudra dire qu'il y a quelque chose en-dessous.

Ils se mirent tous à toquer sur le sol pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un large endroit creux ne soit trouvé.

Venez voir, dit Alex, je pense que c'est ici.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers lui et c'était bien le bon endroit, apparemment.

Maintenant comment allons-nous faire pour arriver en dessous ? demanda Dawn.

Willow s'avança et fit reculer tout le monde au bout de la pièce.

Elle prit une craie et traça un grand cercle au sol, au-dessus de l'emplacement creux.

Toi qui es en haut je t'implore, crée un passage dans ce cercle.

Elle poursuivit son incantation par des paroles incompréhensibles.

On pu entendre un bruit et le cercle se découpa, leur laissant place pour tous descendre et voir ce qu'il se passait.

Après quelques escaliers ils se firent discret et découvrirent un grand bac rempli d'un liquide vert qui bouillait et un homme vêtu de noir se tenait au-dessus.

Ils se cachèrent derrière deux sortes de grands rochers.

Et mais c'est Angel, déclara Buffy attristée de voir son bien-aimé enchaîné de la sorte au-dessus de ce grand bac avec ce liquide vert bouillant à l'intérieur.

Sssshut Buffy, dit Giles, fait moins de bruit.

Je ne veux pas finir à la même place qu'Angel, dit ironiquement Alex.

...

Nous allons bientôt refaire surface déclara un grand homme à la tête de démon. Il me faut juste le temps de sacrifier ce démon et la porte s'ouvrira vers le monde. Je me transformerai en un grand serpent carnivore et je détruirai le monde !

Buffy et les autres avaient bien entendu ce que l'homme venait de dire.

Il s'agissait maintenant de faire vite et sans se faire remarquer.

Ecoute Buffy, je vais faire diversion et toi tu iras près d'Angel pour le détacher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Max.

Ok, dit Buffy, moi je vais maîtriser les hommes du démon.

Et je viendrais avec toi, dit Kyle, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour les vaincre.

Je viens aussi, dit Michael.

Ok alors nous irons tous les trois, dit finalement Buffy.

Il y avait 5 hommes à côté du démon.

Puis soudain...

Oh non, dit Dawn, regarde Buffy il est trop tard le démon vient de couper légèrement Angel à la main et il saigne.

Oh regardez, dit Willow, le toit commence à s'ouvrir très lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Vite, dit Buffy, nous devons nous dépêcher car dans quelques minutes il sera vraiment trop tard.

Max fit diversion pendant que Buffy, Michael et Kyle partirent, armes en main, se battre et tuer les hommes du démon.

Tout se passait très vite, ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, ils devaient agir et surtout agir très vite.

Max s'approchait d'Angel quand le démon s'approcha de lui. Buffy arriva et commença à se battre avec lui.

Pendant ce temps Kyle et Michael avaient du mal à tuer les hommes qui n'avaient pas encore été tués par Buffy.

Puis Michael eu une idée...

Recule-toi, dit-il à Kyle...

Et Michael lança plusieurs boules de feu en directions de ces hommes qui moururent sur le coup.

J'ai besoin d'aide par ici, dit Buffy à Willow et Alex.

Pendant ce temps Dawn et Anya étaient allées rejoindre Max qui tentait de détacher Angel, affaibli.

Ils y parvinrent non sans peine. Angel était libéré mais faible donc Dawn, Anya et Max l'aidèrent à se mettre dans un coin.

Tous les hommes détruits et Angel libéré il ne restait plus qu'à tuer le démon.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple, il avait la faculté de se déplacer très vite.

Et il commençait à se transformer, doucement son visage changeait.

Berk, dit Dawn.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était devenu cet immonde serpent de la vision de Liz. Liz et Maria ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider, elles allèrent près d'Angel, Dawn et Anya.

Max, Michael, Willow, Giles, Isabel, Kyle, Valenti et Alex joignirent leurs forces pour aider Buffy. Chacun à leur manière et avec leurs pouvoirs, mais rien n'y fait il était toujours là en train de se battre avec eux tous.

Même les boules de feux que Michael lui lançait ne changeaient rien.

Il était maintenant complètement devenu ce gros serpent carnivore effrayant.

Puis Max eu une idée :

Tenons-nous la main et en joignant toutes nos forces et avec une formules de Willow je suis sûre que ça pourrait le neutraliser.

Essayons, dit Buffy toujours en train de se battre.

Max appela les filles restées auprès d'Angel. Angel voulait se lever pour les aider mais en était incapable, il resta donc assis et regarda la scène de loin.

Willow commença à réciter une formule que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre mais ils sentirent tous une force incroyable passer de mains en mains, de corps en corps.

C'était le signe que tout fonctionnait comme prévu.

En quelques secondes cet affreux serpent fut neutralisé et tomba en poussière en disant « Venus d'en dessous ils dévorent tout ». Ensuite il poussa un cri de douleur. Puis plus rien.

Tout se referma et ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque du lycée de Roswell à nouveau.

On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé, même la trace de craie au sol, faite par Willow, avait disparu.

-----------------------------


	14. Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 14 : Retrouvailles**

Buffy alla vite près d'Angel, qui rien que de la voir arriver repris des forces.

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des semaines.

Buffy, tu... dit Angel

Ne dis rien, tu es trop faible Angel, dit Buffy.

Je, jjje t'aime, dit-il.

Moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau ! C'est comme si les autres n'existaient plus, ils étaient seuls au monde à nouveau. Ils avaient un monde bien à eux, dans lequel ils vivaient heureux !

Oh Angel, dit Buffy presque en pleurant... j'ai bien cru te perdre, tu n'étais plus chez toi et tes affaires avaient disparues.

Tu n'as pas cru que je t'avais laissée, demanda-t-il ?

J'ai eu très peur, j'ai même imaginé que tu sois redevenu Angelus à nouveau, dit-elle.

Mais Buffy, tu sais bien comment ça arrive, dit-il.

Alex se mit à rire mais Buffy et Angel ne l'ont pas vu.

Oui tu as raison, je suis bête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Non, surtout ne dis jamais ça, dit Angel. Je t'aime trop pour partir sans toi tu le sais ?

Oui je le sais bien et maintenant j'en suis sûre et certaine.

Kyle s'approcha ...

Je suppose que c'est lui Angel ? dit-il jaloux.

Oui, excusez-moi, dit Buffy, je ne vous ai pas présenté.

Elle s'avança avec Angel auprès des autres et fit les présentations.

Les filles trouvèrent Angel très beau, normal il l'était !!!

Liz sortit de son sac un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Buffy pour soigner la main d'Angel.

Auprès de Buffy Angel ne sentait aucune douleur.

Bon, dit Alex, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer chez nous à Sunnydale. Vous savez la ville des vampires et des démons...

Tout le monde se mit à rire car visiblement ce n'était pas l'unique endroit avec des démons et autres créatures...

Oui, dit Buffy, je pense que nous en avons assez fait aujourd'hui.

Elle s'avança près de ses nouveaux amis de Roswell...

Merci pour tout, dit-elle.

C'est normal, dit Kyle avant que Max et les autres ne lui disent la même chose.

Merci à toi aussi Buffy, répondirent les amis de Roswell.

Kyle aurait bien voulu au moins un baiser de Buffy mais il s'avait qu'avec Angel à côté il n'avait aucune chance.

Buffy fit un calin amical à tout le monde et ses amis serrèrent les mains de ceux de Roswell.

Buffy embrassa Angel à nouveau, contente de l'avoir enfin retrouvé et ils partirent prendre le bus pour rentrer chez eux à Sunnydale.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et tous méritaient du repos.

Buffy et Angel étaient aux anges et les autres préféraient ne pas les déranger.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes... POUR L'INSTANT !

-----------------------------

**FIN**

C'était ma toute première fanfiction, SVP Read & Review !!! J'attends vos commentaires pour voir comment m'améliorer et je traduis aussi mes fanfic en anglais pour que tout le monde puisse lire.

2


End file.
